Office Space
by Anon001
Summary: A clichéd office AU. Wally works at Wayne Enterprises, he meets his boss' son for the first time, but he didn't know he was his boss's son at that time. Slash. One-shot.


**Office Space**

**AN:** Random crap I couldn't get out of my head. Wrote this in ten minutes, didn't really read through it. Please excuse my poor writing skills.

**Summary:** A clichéd office AU. Wally works at Wayne Enterprises, he meets his boss' son for the first time, but he didn't know he was his boss's son at that time. Slash. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still workin' on it though.

* * *

Wally liked to pride himself on being a well liked guy, he was pretty easy to get along with, and he had an uncanny ability that made people trust him. He got along well with his co-workers and liked to think that many of them came to him when they had problems. He wasn't nosy though, he knew when not to pry and when to show concern. In addition, he was a hard worker. Many times he had been offered higher paying promotions but declined for the sole reason that he liked where he was. Two years ago however, he was offered a job at the science department of Wayne Enterprises. Only an idiot would turn that down and even if he would miss Central City he packed his things and with an optimism that could match Gotham's bleakest criminal headed for the dubbed 'worst city to live in'.

Wally admits that Gotham was a far cry from Central city but it held a certain charm that he decided to stay. His job was fun and paid well and in less than a month he was friends with every person he came across with. Of course the only person he could never really come close to was the boss man himself. He heard many things about Bruce Wayne, the CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises, but Wally was never one to take things from rumors, of course he knew that guy was filthy rich, that he was some sort of playboy and even though he threw parties and liked to socialize with many of his employees he was also very distant.

He had met the older man a few times at company picnic and parties, he was nice enough, but he always thought that the man seemed fake, that he held a sense of intelligence that he hid from many of his employees, not that Wally thought he was stupid (no matter how much of an idiot he made himself seem sometimes) A man who was able to keep a billion dollar company thriving couldn't just be some brain dead idiot but Bruce Wayne for all his smiles and public stunts was also very secretive.

Wally knew the man had a family, though it was definite he didn't have a wife (what with all the women around his arms most of the time) but Wally knew he had kids. He had met the youngest one last year, a nine year old boy with a glare that could cut metal. The kid was the complete opposite of his father. Serious and frank, he gave everyone a glare before putting on a forced smile when his father nudged him on his shoulder. Wally also knew that Bruce had a few more children but like he said, the man was secretive, but that didn't stop Wally from getting close to the man. It wasn't that he was trying to climb up the financial ladder by being all buddy-buddy with the boss but Wally liked a challenge and thought that Bruce could use a friend, aside from Clark Kent his right hand man.

Now Clark was different, he was nice enough, a country boy if Wally had ever seen one but sometimes that guy was a total wimp when it came to women. He'd seen the big guy being stomped all over by some of the female employees, mostly Diana Prince, Dinah Lance and who could forget Lois Lane.

Anyways, he'd talked to the man before and after a few months was graced with the fact that his boss liked him enough to tell him to call him by his first name. So yeah he was very well liked indeed.

It also helped that being the head of the science department meant he was important enough to go to meetings and giving him an opportunity to get closer to his boss and see the man behind the facade.

Which brought him back to the present. He wouldn't get much time to get closer to Wayne if the man fired him for being late to another one of their meetings though. He was a well liked guy, but that didn't mean he was a very punctual one.

So when he entered the lounge before the door that lead to Bruce's office and saw a new employee his friendly side came on and he gave the young man behind the desk a charming smile. All thoughts of death by 'bat-glare' as he put it were pushed aside as he laid eyes on the receptionist. The man, who looked no older than his early twenties or late teens, looked up at him with the most amazing blue eyes Wally had ever seen and smiled back.

Now Wally never said he wasn't a flirt, so with heart beating wildly with giddiness he stopped by at the open invitation of the other mans smile.

"Well, here's a new friendly face."

"I assume you're Mr. West here for the meeting?" Blue eyed gorgeous raised a fine brow, giving him a once over which Wally let him, he wasn't ashamed to say that he was good looking.

"That'd be me, but you can call me Wally beautiful."

"Okay, Mr. Beautiful," the other man smirked which caused the red head to chuckle, "you better get in, the meeting started five minutes ago, wouldn't want them waiting any longer."

"Well, I can't just go in without knowing your name first boy wonderful."

"Dick." Wally pulled back eyes widening at the insult.

"Excuse me?" At this the young man gave a short laugh and shook his head.

"My name," he answered a mischievous glint in his eyes, "is Dick, short for Richard."

"Oh, heh, nice name."

"Say whatever you want Mr. West, I'm pretty sure I've heard them all." The red head held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey I was being serious, I like the name, it suits you." A raised eyebrow and Wally found his face burning in shame.

"I mean, no I…uh, not like that. I mean I'm not saying you're a dick or er…just. It's short and easy and uh…no…I uh.." Wally sputtered wishing he had the ability to turn back time and give himself some smooth talking lessons and start the conversation again. Why was he such a spazz?

"Wally." Dick started pointing to him, and cutting off his stupid ramblings, "Dick" he pointed to himself as he stood up and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." With a relieved sigh Wally took the other mans hand and gave a more confident smile, loving the way that other mans hand felt. It wasn't soft like a girls, it was actually pretty rough, his palms felt like they knew hard work, it contrasted with his pretty boy face but for Wally, it didn't surprise him. The warm and kind twinkle in his eyes told him that the man was anything but lazy.

"Nice to meet you." He answered as they let go of each others hand and Dick sat down before nudging his head at the door.

"You better go."

"Yeah." He smiled back before heading toward the large mahogany door of the meeting room. For the first time Wally thought he kind of knew how it was to fly, if his beating heart was anything to go by. He turned once more to the younger man only to have him playfully shoo him to get to the meeting.

He entered the meeting room with a wide smile on his face as he waved at the other two men inside; Oliver Queen was sitting in one of the chairs along with Clark. Bruce sat at the head of the polished table and who gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Hey guys, sorry about the late entrance." He apologized, scratching the back of his neck and feeling like he was in high school again.

"Just don't make it a habit West." _Great, use of last names. Bad. _Well it wasn't something he wasn't used to, but hey, with the introduction of Dick, nothing could bring him down from his high now. Already he was planning his wedding with the other man.

"Sorry boss." Clark curious about his co-workers happiness (a lot more than usual) asked, "Did they build a buffet place near your apartment Wally?" knowing the other mans love for food, it was the only reason the red head would be that smiley, he was practically vibrating. Wally was never one to keep himself calm when something exciting happened to him so he took his seat next to the big guy ignoring the way Bruce had frowned at him as the only blond in the room leaned back to listen to the story.

"No, but I just met the most amazing guy in the world!"

"Really?" Clark asked the question sincere and genuinely interested.

"Yep! He was funny and he had the most amazing blue eyes and he's a total babe too." Wally didn't notice a sudden shadow of worry cross the older man eyes as he turned to Bruce, "Bruce, where have you been hiding your secretary, he's just my type." A snort of some sort turned Wally's attention to the blond across from him as Ollie shook his head and gave him a look akin to pity. He turned to Clark to ask what the hell the other mans problem was to see what looked like worry staring back at him behind thick glasses. Okay what the hell was going on? It was then he noticed the hard look his boss was sending him.

"That hot babe as you wonderfully put it, is Richard;" The towering man leaned forward, his face shadowed as his eyes narrowed, "my son."

_Oh bury me alive_. It was times like these that Wally wished he had super speed so he could hightail it out of there, seriously his mouth really needs to have another meeting with his brain about waiting for orders before blurting things out. The red head cleared his throat, Bruce's stony stare akin to that of the barrel of an overprotective father's shotgun.

And for the first time, Wally West, the man who could never shut up and always had something to say was left speechless. He wished he could say good bye to all his friends before his boss kills him, because this time he didn't think his friendly nature was going to save him.

**END.****  
**


End file.
